The Little Things
by HollowSerenity
Summary: *Sequel to Rediscovering Love* Jessica and Caleb are finally together but that does not mean they are exempt from the little things that happen. Follow as the face happiness and pain as the months pass. CalebxJessica TylerxAmber PoguexKate possibly ReidxO
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well here it is. Its kind of short because this is a short prologue chapter. The other chapters will be longer. I want to thank all of you for reading(and reviewing) Rediscovering Love. That was the first story I have ever finished though I guess you could say that it never did end because I'm writing this. LOL**

**So please Review! You will get a snip it of the next chapter if you do :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot and crazy things that happen to them.**

* * *

**The Little Things**

**Prologue**

**Jessica's POV**

It was December fifteenth and here I sat with my head against the cool tile on my bathroom floor. I lifted the towel that was pooled next to my hand and wiped my mouth. I groaned and sat up letting my stomach settle slowly and then the feeling hit me again. I leaned back over the toilet and threw up again.

I flushed and rubbed the bead of sweat from my forehead as the bathroom door opened. I turned to face my brother. His face was twisted in concern. "You ok Jess?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I snapped leaning my neck against the cool marble stone of my tub. I was a mess and I think I knew why but I wasn't going to voice my opinion to my brother. "Sorry Ty. I'm not feeling to great right now. I think I ate something that isn't agreeing with me." I joked and sighed running a hand threw my hair.

"You want me to have mom call you on from school?" He asked still standing in the door frame.

"Yeah." I answered trying to get up again. This time the world stayed still and I didn't feel the need to throw up. I walked to the sink and grabbed the glass that sat on the counter and filled it with water. I took a swig and spit it back out trying to get rid of the awful taste out of my mouth. "Is Amber staying home?" Amber had moved in with us a few weeks back to be with Tyler because of the baby

"Yeah she's sleeping right now. She was pretty bad this morning." Tyler said tapping th wall with his fist once. "I've got to head out. Don't want to be late for school. I'll tell mom on my way out. Love you sis." Tyler said smiling at me.

"Love you too Ty." I smiled weakly back. Once I knew Tyler had left I slammed my hands against the counter and turned my face to the mirror. I growled and turned away. I throw off all my clothing and started a cool shower. I stepped into the cold spray and sighed letting it run over my sickly heated skin.

I crouched down and began to cry. I had my hands wrapped around my lower abdomen knowing what was wrong with me. I was almost two months late and had been getting sick every morning for the last two weeks and as of late it was getting worse. There was no way I could hide from this fact any more. I was pregnant again.

I pulled myself up and held my head high as I finished my shower. It was not a terrible thing to be pregnant again. It was just a little hiccup in my plans. I shook my head at that thought and laughed. "It's not a hiccup. Its a new chapter in my life that I'm going to embrace." I sighed and turned off the water. I stepped out and grabbed a towel off the rack. I wrapped it around me and walked from the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed picking up the cordless phone my father had bought for me after Caleb and I became engaged. Caleb was not moving in until after we married and I couldn't keep racking up th minutes on my cell phone. So now I had my own land line.

I dialed a number that I knew almost by heart. I was calling my OB/GYN. The phone rang for a few moments. "Hello Dr. Allen's office. How can I help you?" I smiled remembering the voice of the nurse.

"Hello. This is Jessica Simms could I speak to my Aunt please?" Yes the doctor was also my step mother's sister. I smiled.

"Sure thing Miss Simms. Hold on for a moment." I sighed when she said 'miss Simms'. I had to be called Miss at school and didn't like it used outside of their.

I was put on hold only to have the phone be picked up and I smiled when the sweet soft voice of my aunt hit my ear. "Hello Jessica what is it that you need?" Her voice was so sweet instead of the harsh tone that most doctors had. She didn't even have that business tone either.

"Hey aunt Michelle. I need to set an appointment without my dad or mom knowing. You think you could fit me in today?" I asked hopefully. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. I heard a sigh over the line.

"How late are you?" She asked knowing why I needed to appointment. I took a deep breath. She knew that if I missed a month it was stress but any more then that and something was wrong.

"About two months late. I missed the end of October and last month." I said sheepishly.

"God Jessica how could you have been so careless." I heard the disappointment. "First your brother gets Amber pregnant and now you. Please tell me the father is Caleb?" She pleaded. I laughed.

"No its Reid." I tried to make it sound like the truth.

"Oh dear lord." I could hear her slap her forehead. I laughed louder.

"No aunt Michelle Caleb's the father again. I'm surprised that mom and dad didn't tell you I'm engaged." I said happily.

"Well then I see no harm in you being pregnant again. So congratulations on both counts." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Thank you. So can you fit me in today?" I asked standing up and holding the cordless phone to my ear with my shoulder. I let my towel drop and my eyes flashed and my door locked. I walked to my dresser and began to dress.

I heard pages flipping and I smiled. Yes! Maybe I could get this little plan of mine to work. "I can fit you in in about a half an hour from now. My first appointment canceled. Amber has an appointment after yours so you can bring her along."

I was grinning brightly. "Thank you so much aunt Michelle. I'll be there with Amber as well." I throw on a shirt and pair of shorts.

"Your welcome. I've got to go. Bye Jess." I heard the phone click before I could say bye back. I laughed loudly. I walked back to my bed and hung up the phone and pat my sleeping dog on the head. I heard Bella cry and I dashed out of the room trying to act sick but feel happy at the same time. I heard footsteps in Bella's room and smiled knowing that it was Amber. Amber had been going into Bella's room and helping me with her since she found out she was pregnant.

I sighed and opened the door finding Amber indeed with my daughter. Bella was still crying however. I walked up behind her and took the girl from her arms. Bella smiled softly to me and stopped crying. "Hey baby." I cooed softly.

"How do you do that?" Amber asked softly not knowing how I interacted with the baby in my arms.

"You'll learn how to react to your child when you have him or her. Its not something that can be thought, you just know." I smiled as Bella began to coo. I laughed.

"I know I'm just nervous thats all." Amber was three months along, slightly ahead of how far along I thought I was. I figured I was about two months along if it calculated right. I had sex with Caleb the third week of October and it was now the second week of December, so two plus four plus about one and half lead me to seven and a half weeks.

"It will be fine Amber trust me. I hear you have a doctors appointment in about an hour." I said matter-of-factly as I walked around the room rocking Bella side to side getting her to calm down. Bella had been up about and hour ago and had eaten.

"Did Ty tell you that?" She smiled and sat in the chair watching me pace the floor.

"No I called. I have an appointment a half and hour before you." I stated waiting for her to put two and two together.

"Your pregnant?!" She screeched loudly. I laughed softly.

"How did you guess?" I joked as Bella feel asleep again. I set her down in the crib and looked to Amber. "You can not tell anyone. I'm taking you to the appointment and that is all you tell my mom, dad, Caleb, Tyler and the others. Got it?" I said harshly. She nodded and we headed from the room getting ready to leave the house.


	2. Cravings of A Pregnant Women

**A/N: Sooooo I am so sorry for not updating in like a week. I have school and crap like that. Its painfully hard when you miss like two weeks and have no clue what the Fk is going on in Trig and Physics honors. So yeah...But on another note I will only be able to update about once during the school week and twice over the weekends. so three times a week at best. I'm trying my damnest not to forget to write a little each night. Hope you understand.**

**I want to thank those of you who reviewed the prologue. You made me happy and I hope this chapter makes you happy as well. **

**Discalimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the crazy things I make them do or say.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! love you all for it! I'll try to send you a preview of the next chapter if you do!**

* * *

**The Little Things**

**Chapter 1- Cravings of A Pregnant Women**

**Jessica's POV**

I laughed as we drove from the doctors office. Amber was on the right track and gaining weight slowly. I was on the right track as well and I had to pee on a damn stick in instead of taking a blood test which my aunt did anyway. But I knew I was pregnant and the the blood test would only show how far along I truly was. Which I wanted to know. Amber was bouncing in her seat listening to some song that was playing on the radio. I was just happy to be out of the house and not in school. It felt good to be free. Oh how that feeling would change tomorrow. I laughed randomly.

"You hungry?" Amber asked suddenly. I looked to her with a raise eyebrow.

"Why are you?" I countered back darting my eyes back to the road. We were driving towards town as the snow hit my windshield. It was a nice snowy day and it was beautiful out.

"Duh. Dr Allen says that I shouldn't have any massive cravings but I want ice cream." Amber laughed softly.

I giggled lightly and shook my head. "I know the feeling. I want rocky road ice cream." Amber laughed and shook her head this time. I wondered why. "Why are you laughing?" I asked shooting her a 'what the fuck' look.

"You always want rocky road ice cream. At least thats what Ty said. He claims your addicted to that stuff." This time I laughed. It was true I was addicted to rocky road ice cream but the cravings would become worse.

"True but trust me. By the time I'm like five months along Caleb will have to go out at three in the morning to get me Rocky Road ice cream and Chinese food." I giggled remembering the when I had been pregnant with Bella. My biological mom had run out at four in the morning to get me what I wanted because I wouldn't eat anything else then that.

"Really. Do you think I'll want pickles and ice cream like my mother did when she was pregnant with me?" Amber asked and I laughed. My mom had ate the same thing when she was carrying me.

"You might if that runs in your family. I know I did but that little craving only lasted about a day or two. It tasted gross but damn did I want it." I chuckled softly as I pulled the car in front of the ice cream parlor/Café. I smiled and turned off the car. "Come on lets get some ice cream and decaf coffee."

"Decaf?" She raised an eyebrow at that word 'decaf'. I rolled my eyes as we got out of the car.

"Come on. You should know that pregnant women are supposed to avoid caffeine." I said locking the car as we headed to the door of the parlor. Amber groaned.

"I thought that was a lie." She moaned out. She drug her feet and I laughed.

"Nope. You get used to it after a while. Load a cappuccino up with foam or whipped cream and you won't know the difference. Trust me, I've already been down this road before and I'm on my second go." I put a hand on her shoulder once we were inside the warm shop.

"I know that." Amber said taking my arm in hers as we walked to counter. I ordered Rocky Road and and iced decaf latte. Amber got the same drink but her choice of ice cream was mint chocolate chip. I grinned as we sat with the ice cream and drinks. It was only around nine in the morning now and still early.

"So you going to tell Caleb?" Amber asked taking a bite of ice cream and then grinning. She looked happy to be sitting there with the cold food and cold drink even though the weather was freezing.

"Duh. I'm marrying the man Amber. I just don't know how to tell him." I sighed running my finger over the lip of my latte. I sighed again thinking of ways to tell Caleb. I could tell him tonight when he stayed over or I could wait until Saturday night at the Winter ball but that would be waiting to long.

"Just come out and tell him smart one. Your in college classes at Spencer yet you can't tell your fiancé

that your pregnant with his child." Amber huffed rolling her blueish green eyes. I could she the laughter at how absurd I sounded.

"I know Am I sound absurd. I mean I waited until I was four months along with Bella. Then I had to leave. It was a mess and now this.." I rolled my head into my hands and groaned.

"Just come out and say. 'Caleb I'm pregnant'. Thats all Jess." Amber was trying to help but I was nervous about telling the man I loved that I was carrying another one of his children. "Hold up. I thought that there could only be on kid born to the families." Amber pointed out.

I rose my hand. "I throw that rule out of the window by being female and the second child born. Bella blew the rule as well and look I'm throwing that rule out the window once more with the child in my belly. I hope its a boy though. That way Bella can have some one to pick on when she get older. I know even though I'm younger by like two days, I pick on Ty. Well not so much anymore." I laughed and took a spoon full on my ice cream.

"Well I want a boy. Girls tend to be sneaky. I know I was." Amber chuckled lightly. I smiled brightly.

"Thats why having a girl would be easy. We know all the things they will pull. Like a father with a son. The father has already pulled everything the son will do when they get older. Its the way of the world. I remember being a ball of fire when I was little with my real mother. When I came home and she found out I was pregnant she told me that she hoped the girl turned out to be just like me. I'm hoping that she was wrong." I took a drink. "If Bella turned out to be like me I will break down and cry so hard everyone will laugh."

"I won't laugh. If I have a girl I hope she doesn't do the crap I did when I was younger. I was a mean ass bitch until I lost my niece. I learned fast that life is not meant to be live how I was living it. I miss that girl every day." I say her begin to cry. I wondered if this was because of her hormones or if it was because she was just remembering her niece.

"Its alright Amber. She's better off where she is now. You know that." I laid my hand on her back and rubbed a few circles trying to comfort her. "Lets get out of here and head home or something. We could go to the lake if you want to. You can skate even if your pregnant." I suggested.

"The lake sounds good." Amber said wiping a tear off her cheek. We had finished the ice cream but had yet to finish the drinks. "So I heard the pregnant sex is better then regular sex." She said off-handedly. I laughed.

"I wouldn't know. All I do know though is that I was horny as hell after I stopped barfing every morning." I laughed as slide behind the wheel knowing that sooner rather then later I was going to have to get a safer car but I was never going to get rid of my BMW. I loved the thing so much.

"Well this should be fun." Amber giggled as I turned the car out of the parking lot. "Hold up. Why don't we go look at wedding dresses. I know I'm not getting married until the baby's born but I hear you haven't even started looking for a dress and your getting married on the twenty fifth which is ten days away. You have everything ready and planned for the medium sized wedding." She suggested and I smiled. I had been looking for dresses but never when anyone was around.

"That means we have to drive out of Ipswich. The dress shop I was at is an hour and a half drive from here." I pouted.

"Road trip." Amber shouted. I laughed and headed towards the outskirts of town and to the interstate. "So tell me more about these cravings you had when you were carrying Bella." Amber shrugged out of her coat and I did as well very carefully though because I was driving.

"Well when I first started craving food it was little things. I wanted to eat more Rocky Road ice cream. That last a few weeks. When I was four months along I wanted Chinese and Rocky Road as well but I tried to keep that under wraps because I was still here in Ipswich. When I was in Cali and with my mother she got me the Chinese and ice cream.

"When I was twenty four weeks along I began to crave the dreaded pickles and vanilla ice cream. My mom said that craving ran in the family. I refused to eat it until finally I gave in and ate some. Two weeks later I was craving pizza, eggs, and sausage. It was so funny. I couldn't believe I wanted sausage because I hated that stuff. I still do." I shuddered. "When I came close to having her I stopped craving random food and just ate what I always did.

"Oh but the other cravings were so funny. My mother knew when I was horny because I became very irritable. I snapped and snarled and everything like that. How long have you gone without jumping Tyler?" I asked. Sure it was odd that I was his sister but hey I tried not to see him as a brother when I was with Amber.

"I went away over the summer to visit family in Florida. I was gone the whole two months and I mean I became a bear. My mother didn't know why." Amber laughed.

"Well times that by like a million. It was so bad. And the dreams, God damn. I was a mess every time I woke up. I swore I could feel him and his hands moving over my skin but in my dreams I was thin and not pregnant. It felt so good and left me wanting more." I sighed.

"My mom laughed at me when I talked to her about it. I never got the satisfaction until I got home in October. And god was it good." I giggled as I spoke. I was always the one to giggle when I talked about my sex life. Not because I was embarrassed or anything like that, I was just the girly girl that liked to giggle because she was happy.

It was when we hit the interstate that I decided to speak again because Amber hadn't said anything yet. "Well...your mighty quite. Did I scare you out of wanting kids?" I asked casting a slight glance her way not wanting to take my eyes from the road for to long. I was a safe driver after seeing what the effects of an accident could do to people.

"No I was just thinking thats all." She said looking out the window at the passing cars and to the bare trees covered in a light dusting of snow from the storm over the night. It was beautiful actually to look at. She sighed and turned to me settling her hands over her four month pregnant belly. She was slightly showing since she was now sixteen weeks along and wearing a tight sweater as we sat in the car. I was only eight weeks along and no where near showing at all. Sure I felt the tightening in my waistband slightly but it was nothing that anyone could see.

"It's just I'm hoping that I can handle this. I mean your fit to be a mom but am I? Its just those kinds of things that are bothering me." Amber sighed running her hands over her stomach. I knew how she was feeling. It was only natural for a teenage girl who happened to be pregnant to feel this way. Hell it was natural for any first time mother to feel this way at any age. It was something that could not be fought because they had never had the experience of raising a child before.

"I had those same questions before Bella. You wouldn't know looking at me now that I thought I was going to royally screw up with her. But as soon as the nurses put that small crying girl into my arms my instincts kicked in. I realized that I could never screw up even if I tried because I had been raised right, be it by two different people, none then less, I would be a good mother. I am a good mother. Some times even now I still feel like I'm going to screw something up and ruin Bella's life. But it won't happen now that I had Caleb, you, Tyler, and everyone else here with me. Its a wonderful feeling to be a mom Amber. Don't ever think that you aren't cut out for it." I lectured again and glanced at the girl beside me.

It was hard to believe that we were both only seventeen going on eighteen in a few months. It was hard to believe that we were getting married to the men of our dreams, it was hard to believe that we were both pregnant and happy about it. Any normal sane teenage girl would be freaking out. But hell it just felt natural to the both of us I guessed. My biological mother had had me at eighteen so it was only natural for me to start a family early seeing that it ran in the family.

"I know you felt that way. I remember when my sister was pregnant with Chloe." She frowned at the name. I guessed it was the name of her niece that had died. "She was eighteen when she got pregnant with her. She freaked and almost had an abortion until my mother knocked some since into her stupid ass. She felt this way and was never afraid to tell me or my mom that. We tried to reassure her she was fine and would be fine. Finally when Chloe was born all those feelings left her. At first she was a little nervous but after that she was fine. I hope I'm like that." Amber sighed slightly and turned back to look out the window.

"You'll be fine. I know you will be. I was fine. Sure its hard at first and you might get a little snappy with people but it will pass and you'll learn and will be good at being a mother. You will be like me and Bella." I smiled. "Now lets talk about something else. All this talk of pregnancy is making me nervous." I laughed.

"But how?" Amber looked to me confused.

"Just because I had one kid doesn't mean I just forget about those 'what if' feelings and questions. Its only natural to feel this way. Lets talk about the dance this weekend." I suggested and Amber chuckled.

"I had to get the dress altered slightly so that it wouldn't be as tight on my stomach. I mean I could have still worn it but it would have been uncomfortable." Amber giggled sounding happy about the fact that she was getting slightly bigger as the weeks drew on.

"Well thats good that your getting it altered. But you might want to get it altered back to normal when you have the baby. You might want to wear the dress again sooner or later." I said knowing that Amber would wear the dress again sometime. My father liked to hold balls or parties for people he worked with and since Amber was marrying Tyler she would be expected to come and her dress would fit perfectly for some of the parties.

"I know that Jess. I'm not stupid. So what are you and Caleb doing after the dance?" She asked nudging my arms slightly. I laughed and felt the slight blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Well we're going back to his place since his mom is going to be out for the night. I know you and Tyler are headed back to my house and Pogue and Kate I think they're staying in the dorms of course and Reid he's going to be doing some random girl he picks up at the dance." I said off-handedly.

"Reid will be Reid. Pogue and Kate will always be Pogue and Kate." Amber laughed. "The dance should be fun though."

"It will be because we have our men on our arms." I said with a bright smile.

"You know the blond in class that sits with Sarah?" Amber asked and I raised an eyebrow taking my eyes off the road to look at her. I looked back towards the road and sighed.

"Yeah. What about her?" I asked with a tone so foreign to my ears. I had not gotten pissed in the last few weeks.

"She was talking about you in class. Saying you were pregnant and all that stuff. Kate yelled at her after you left the class room. You should have been there when she did. My God she scared the crap of the poor girl. I swore the blond almost pissed her pants and as for Sarah she was just plain pissed." Amber said with a giggle.

"Well Sarah can go shove it." I said nodding my head.

"Thats what Kate said." Amber was full out laughing now. I joined her. From that point on in the drive we were laughing at stupid things that Sarah had done since the night Caleb told her it was over and then she started telling me stories of how Kate would blow up when anyone talked about me when I had not been in Ipswich but still on the move over here. It was a fun drive and by the time we made it to the dress shop Amber had forgotten her fear of becoming a mother. I was happy to see her laughing.


	3. Telling Him

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and lack of sending messages to those who reviewed. My message thing doesn't want to work right now. I think my computer is rebeling. lol**

**Um I should be reviewing more often but I can't make any promise anything. Sorry about that. I've been out of school for like a month now. I hate being sick and i hate blood work even more. **

**So this chapter has a lemon at the end i had to add one. I just had to. Umm thats all i have to say right now...the dance in in the next chapter so that might take me some time because personally i hate dances. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

**The Little Things**

**Chapter 2- Telling Him**

**Jessica's POV**

It was four in the afternoon and I was slightly bored. Ok more like insanely bored out of my mind. The dance started in about four hours so while the other girls primped themselves I sat in the bath tub pampering myself and thinking about the entertainment I had participated in with Caleb. God it had been a fun late morning and early afternoon. That was the main reason I was soaking in a hot tub.

But still I was bored remembering the afternoon for some reason. My toe was flipping the facet on and off. Left cold, right hot, straight up warm and straight down off. I finally let my foot drop into the hot water and dipped lower into the cherry smelling water. I was annoyed with my own boredom which was a new thing to me. My mother was out shopping with Bella so I had nothing to take my mind off of tonight. Because tonight I had to tell Caleb that I was pregnant. There was no way around it. My jeans were indeed starting to get tighter and Tyler had noticed this morning at like eight.

_I struggled while I pulled my shorts over my bathing suit bottom after coming in from the hot tub. Tyler came round the corner screaming for me and noticed me struggling to button them now. My eyes widened and Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Either you are trying to wear an old pair of your shorts, you grabbed a pair of Ambers old shorts, or your eating to much. Which is it?" He asked walking to me. I managed to button them and then pulled on my shirt and it stuck to my damp body giving away the __slight bump that was now forming. Damnit. Be it a small bump it was there none the less. I was so screwed. But some how Tyler did not notice._

"_Its none of those_ _Ty." I answered trying not to give away what was really causing my pants to tighten. His eyebrow raised more if possible. _

"_What do you mean?" Tyler took a second to think about it. His jaw dropped. "Your not?" He almost screamed it. I rushed forward and clamped my hand over his mouth._

"_Hush and yes I am. Don't tell anyone. The only other person that knows other then you and I is Amber. I plan on telling Caleb tonight and then mom and dad and the others tomorrow if I have the nerve. Mom and dad are going to be really pissed off at me." I said removing my hand from his mouth. His eyes softened as I felt a few tears come from my eyes. _

"_Jess I won't tell anyone I promise. Just please tell them. In a few more weeks your not going to be able to hide it any more. You got lucky the first time round. But this time people are going to notice the swelling of your stomach." Tyler said pulling me into a hug. I promised him I would tell everyone and then he left me to my own devices. _

And those devices were having sex with Caleb and then a nice hot bath while he and the boys did whatever it was they were doing for the rest of the day until the dance. I sighed and took a deep breath and slipped beneath the bubble filled water that I sat in. I opened my eyes and felt the stinging of the water and smiled to myself letting a few bubbles of air escape my lips and nose. I found myself laughing suddenly and burst through the water sending it splattering everywhere around the tub and floor.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and I gasped at the figure that stood before me in the door way watching me laugh hysterically. My eyes twinkled and I smiled to Caleb. "Well hello." I said when my laughing fit was over. I settled my hands over my stomach under the bubbled water. He could not see anything of my body but the upper part of my chest. And my face and my feet now that I was using my toe once more to flip the facet on and off again.

"Hello Jessica." He walked farther into the room watching me for any signs of laughter again. I smiled widely.

"If your worried about me laughing again I'm not going to. I was just laughing at myself once more." I said lifting my hand out of the water and waving it back and forth. Caleb came in and sat on the toilet and looked at me. "Is there something you want?" I asked. For some odd reason I kind of sounded to formal with him. Maybe it was because I was nervous about telling him.

"Tyler said that you had something you needed to talk to me about and it was important." He looked at me with concern. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill him." I hissed under my breath. "I'm fine Caleb well sort of fine. I'm healthy if thats what your asking." I said suddenly and bit my lip.

"I'm asking is something wrong." Caleb said each word slowly like I was stupid or something. "You never need to speak with me about something important. Well the last time was because you were leaving me and you were..." Realization dawned on him about what he was going to say. I grinned sheepishly. "How could this have happened? I mean you were on the pill. I thought that was a fool proof way not to get you pregnant."

"I don't know how it happened. I could have take an antibiotic and it negated the birth controls effect or for all I know I could have missed a few days. I am forgetful you know." I said waving my hand in the air again. I was beginning to think that Caleb didn't want this. I felt a tear slip from my eye for the second time to day and a whimper slip for my throat audible to his ears.

"Whats wrong?" Caleb asked suddenly dropping to his knees at the edge of the tub. He reached for me and I flinched back trying to keep him for touching me. His hand pulled back and I continued to cry and whimper. "What?" He whispered out softly wondering what was wrong with me.

I tried to shack the emotion off but I tended to be emotionally. It was only going to get worse as the pregnancy went along. "I...you...got upset..." I sniffed. "You don't want this baby do you?" I said rubbing my eye with my wet hand.

"No Jessica. I want the baby. Its just I didn't think that this would happen again." I looked to him as he spoke. His hand rubbed against my face and I leaned into it this time feeling the warmth of his hand against my skin. I smiled sniffling again. "I love you and whatever happened will happen and thats all that matter. We'll deal with this and whatever else happens." He said and I sighed slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry I broke down. It only gets worse from here on out." I said taking a deep breath. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um around six. You've been up here for a good two hours." Caleb laughed suddenly.

"I guess I should get out now." I said smiling and flicked the stopper up with my toes. I stand letting the bubbles and water fall down my soaked skin. I looked to my fingers and found the tips wrinkled from to much time spent in the water. I laughed softly and turned my gaze to Caleb. He was watching me, not with the lust that usually comes when I am naked in front of him but with love and longing. Two totally different emotions I had never seen pass across his face when I'm naked.

I smiled down at him because he was still sitting on the floor next to the tub. I stepped out still smiling at him. My leg was inches from his face and within seconds of me stepping from my bath his hand was against my outer thigh and he pressed his cheek to it as well. I felt his other hand wander up my leg and hip and it finally settled to my lower stomach where the slight 'baby bump', as Amber liked to call it, was starting.

I smiled slightly once again as this reminded me of a scene from a romance novel. It was a very sweet scene and was something I wanted to savor forever. Here was the man I loved touching me in a manner non-related to sex, with his hand over the spot where our child was growing. Sure we were only eighteen and a head of ourselves but I wouldn't have it any other way because if it were any other way it wouldn't be like this.

I sighed with a content grin spread across my relaxed face. The sensation of his warm hands and face on my cooling body was a wonderful feeling, one I never wished to let go but as the seconds passed my skin cooled more and more finally bringing me shiver slightly. Suddenly Caleb released my stomach and moved his face away from my leg. He stood slowly and grabbed a towel wrapping it around me and tucking it tightly under my right arm. I grinned up to him now instead of down. "Thanks." I said standing on my tip toes to give him a small kiss.

I took his hand and walked from the bathroom and into my room. I let his hand drop and walked to my bed falling face first into the cooling fabric of my comforter. I sighed snuggling deeper. I felt a hand on my back and I gave a half smirk into the blanket. "You might want to get dressed now or your going to freeze." His words were said into my ear leaving his peppermint smelling breath lingering in my nose.

"Well then find me some clothing. I don't plan to put on my dress yet. The dance doesn't start until eight." I said rolling over and my towel loosened. As I rolled it fell off leaving me once more exposed to the cool air. I knew that if Caleb turned around now we wouldn't be going to the dance. I grabbed the towel and draped it over my body as he turned around from my dresser holding a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

When he handed them to me I thanked him and smiled standing and finally letting the towel fall to the ground but careful to stay out of Caleb's reach. I slipped the pants on not caring that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I did that with the shirt as well. It was no use putting on underclothing when you were about to get dressed up in about an hour. "So what should we do for the next hour?" I asked coming and sitting on Caleb's lap. I felt him all ready hard underneath the sweat pants he had been wearing and I smirked. "If we do that you know we won't make it to the dance." I giggled speaking what my mind had been telling me moments before.

"I wasn't thinking that but now that you mention it why don't we skip the dance and have a party for two here?" He asked kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me but answered his question.

"Well we planned to do that later tonight but I still want to do to the dance even though we might only be there a matter of hours." I said softly feeling the heat pool in my body. I loved the feel of his lips on my skin. His hand traveled under the waist band of my sweat pants and smoothed along my hip bone. I guess he didn't hear a word I had just said. "Did..you hear me..." I panted out as his fingers slipped lower under my pants skimming my core. I could feel the anticipation of what would happen in the next few minutes if I let his hand keep moving.

"I heard you. But I'm not going to listen." His lips left my neck only to speak for those few seconds then land on my lips this time. I let go finally as I throw myself on top of him. Dance be damned. We didn't have to be there exactly at eight. We just had to be there before ten and gone before one. I think we could manage both with a little bit of fun before hand.

His hand began to tug down my sweat pants and I helped tug them down my legs until they pooled around my ankles and I could kick them off leaving me bare from the waist down. I tugged on Caleb's pants and they like mine were off within seconds, thrown on the floor along with mine. Caleb's hands slid under my tank top and settled on my stomach for a moment as he pulled away from my lips and looked at me. "Its ok to..." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Don't worry. I can still have sex." I said pulling him back to me. He pulled my shirt over my head our lips breaking for a split second. I pulled off his shirt and sent it flying across the room. He pressed his chest against mine as he deepened our kiss.

His left hand traveled down my body skimming lightly over my breast and down my stomach taking a few seconds to settle over the small bump already forming. I felt his smirk even as we kiss. His hand traveled to my hip and his other hand finally gripped my other hip. I smiled knowing what was going to happen. I felt him at my entrance and I grabbed his shoulders waiting for him to full enter me. He did just that and the feeling sent me over the edge.

I loved him so much and this feeling made me think everything was perfect. Every time we had sex, and with every kiss I could feel the love he held for me leave his body and pour into mine, and vice versa. It was one feeling that would never leave and never fade over time.

I felt the heat increase in my body and knew that I was about to be sent over the edge. My nails dug into his back and I broke the kiss as he rocked his body rocked within mine. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder as I felt myself come, tightening around him. After a few more thrusts he followed, collapsing to the side so as not to fall on top of me. I grinned and ran my hand through his hair and looked at him.

His eyes were still shut but he had that smirk on his smile that gave away the fact that he was indeed a man. It was that smug smile a guy got when they just got lucky. It was a smile I loved to see because he always acted like a gentleman. But after sex he let that side of him go and acted like a normal guy.

His eyes popped open and I smirked this time loving the tired look in his dark brown eyes. "What are you grinning about?" Caleb asked eying me. I grinned and ran my hand once more though his hair.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I need another shower if we're going to the dance." I smirked again and giggled.

"Oh we could just stay here if you want. I really don't think I could move." He laughed and I laughed full out this time. I nudged him and rolled out from under him and right off the bed. I headed towards my bathroom.

"Oh we're going to the dance. I want you to see me in that dress I spent a small fortune on." I turned back from where I was walking and darted to the bed shoving him off trying to get him to get up and leave so that we could get ready to go. "Come on." I shoved him some more. He finally moved and rolled off the bed pulling on his sweat pants.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going." Caleb said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips and finally left. I heard a cat call in the hall and knew that Reid was now in my house. He knew what had just happened and what I heard next caused me to fall over.

"Drop dead Reid." I laughed at the anger in Caleb's voice. I giggled the whole way to my bathroom and I knew that they reason he was pissed was because I had kicked him out of the room when he wasn't ready to leave. I smiled throughout the whole shower.


	4. Dancing

**A/N: Ok I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been sick and then I finally went back to school. So I have had no real time to do anything but homework and crap like that. Last time I posted I think I stated that I would update at least three times a week but I was wrong about that and I'm so sorry about that...I will be posting on the weekends...so about one chapter a week until Thanksgiving break and then Christmas break...Hope you dont mind**

**Sorry if this chapter is not what you would have thought the dance chapter to be..I'm not a dance kind of person...so on another note I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: do i really need to keep posting a disclaimer...you all know whats mine and whats not right?**

* * *

**The Little Things**

**Chapter Three- Dancing**

**Caleb's POV**

I gave her a silent and sweet kiss as I left her room much to my disliking. I really didn't want to leave her along for any amount of time knowing now that she was pregnant again. This time I would be here for her and the child the whole time. She would not have to go through this along like she had to last time. I would take care of her no matter what.

All the thought of this new development were floating in my head as I pull my tee shirt of my head as I walked down the hall to Tyler's room to get the suit I was wearing to the dance. I never saw Reid coming up the stairs and coming up behind me. I heard his cat call and knew he knew what I had just been doing. I turned and glared at him my eyes flashing black. Sure I was eighteen but there was no rule that said I couldn't threaten my brothers. "Drop dead Reid." I ground out non to happy with him at this time.

"Ow that hurt." Reid said faking pain by clutching his heart. "Whats got you all pissed off? Jess kick you out when you weren't finished?" This little idiot was pissing me off on purpose. I was really not in the mood to be messed with right now. All I could think about was Jessica in the shower. And right now that was not a good thing to be thinking about. If I kept thinking this way I was going to need a cold shower.

"I'm pissed off because you seem to love to invade all my happy moments. Like right now." I just looked at him.

"Ruin a happy moment? Come dude. Your happy moment was when you were in the room with Jess not walking from the room. What could be happy about leaving the room of your future wife?" Reid asked me following me as I walked into Tyler's room. Apparently while I was having a little bit of fun everyone else was getting ready.

I stood in Tyler's room in which Pogue, myself and now Reid stood. "You want to know why I was happy leaving her room?" Reid nodded. Tyler grinned and I knew that he knew. If Jess hadn't of told me that look alone would have. I smiled bright. "I'm going to be a father. Again." I said proudly.

Pogue's eyes got wide when I said this and Reid took a step towards the bed acting as if he was going to sit down. Which he did. But he looked at me with this smile that apologized for being an ass in the hall. "I didn't know dude." He stated.

"Wow Caleb. Thats just wow." Pogue walked up to me and set his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

"We need to get ready if we're going to the dance at all tonight." I said trying to change subjects. It worked. We all went on doing what we were doing. I grabbed my tux and headed out of the room and into the spare that the Simms let me use when I was over. I smiled and shut the door.

**Jessica's POV**

I ran a towel over my hair trying to dry it some what as I walked into my closet half dressed. Well not really dressed at all save for a thin lace thong that matched my dress. I tossed to towel out of the closet and walked to the back of my room grabbing the clear bag that held my dress. I walked out of the closet and set the bagged dress on the bed. I didn't care that I was stark naked for the top up.

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called unzipping the bag and slowly taking the dress out of it and spreading it across the bed carefully.

"Amber and Kate. We need a little help. You ok with us coming in?" I heard Amber call. I turned around so as not to expose myself to the door when they came in.

"I'm not exactly dressed. If you don't mind that then you can come in." I called out and heard the door open.

"We shared a room and I saw you half dressed more than once. And Amber well she is not different then you or me." Kate said opening the door. It was true. I never minded being nude in front of my friends because I was ok with my body and if others weren't then they could shove it. I smiled and walked back into my closet grabbing the silver shoes that I had stashed in the back just for this dress. The shoes were three inch heels and wrapped up my ankles and around the lower half of my calve.

"You really don't care that your like buck ass naked." Amber giggled slightly with a blush tinting her face. I could tell she was not as comfortable about me being naked as say Kate was.

"One thing you learn from being pregnant is that it doesn't matter who sees you naked. That and the fact that I don't care if my friends see me naked. It doesn't matter we're all girls right?" I questioned and pulled on one of Caleb's discarded button up crimson shirts. It barely covered my butt and front and I barely buttoned it not caring.

I heard a cry from the room next to mine and I walked to the door. "I have to go see why Bella is crying." I said smiling slightly.

"Thats fine by us." Amber said. "We're just going to fix our hair and do our make up. I know you don't need either." She laughed slightly as I left the room.

I walked down the hall trying to hold down the edges of my shirt so that it didn't flash my ass. I opened the door and was greeted by pitch blackness and a cry so loud that it hurt my ears. I knew that my baby was afraid of the dark and I knew for a fact that there was a night light I always kept on for her when she was sleeping.

"Bella whats wrong?" I questioned picking her up and bouncing her on my hip trying to get her to calm down. She nuzzled her head into the right side of my neck and put her hand on the other side of my neck hiding herself like all scared kids did. I held her tighter and made a hushing sound.

"Ark mommy." She cried out. 'Ark' was her word for dark. She could put together basic sentences and could say many words seeing she was only nineteen months old. She could say 'daddy' 'mommy' 'love you' 'food' 'mine' 'no' and 'yes'. She said 'ark' for dark, 'baba' for bottle, she called Pogue 'Pogo' and Reid 'weed', she called Amber 'Am' which is where we got her nickname and she called Kate 'Kay'. She knew basic questions as well. She was very smart for her age. She was going to be smart when she grew older.

"I know its dark." I pulled the night light out of the wall and pulled off the face plate that looked like a cow jumping over the moon. Both the moon and the cow were smiling. I touched the bulb and and felt that it was still slightly hot. I untwisted it and took it along with Bella out of the room. She was still holding onto my for dear life. "The light will be back soon."

"Light?" Bella repeated with that baby accent. I smiled.

"Yes baby. Light." She knew her colors somewhat as well as words like light and naked, though she said nakey. I walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen and stood in the door way. All the boys. My brother included were standing there. I didn't dare go any farther knowing that the shirt was riding high in the back and would no doubt show my ass. Not what I needed.

"Hey Jess. Is Bella alright?" Caleb asked coming to me and kissing me softly on the lips and laying a soft kiss on Bella's baby fine hair.

"She's fine. Just a little scare. Her night light blew. Can you go into the laundry room and go to the utility closet and grab me a new one?" I questioned holding up the bulb. He nodded and headed that way. The boys were watching me and at that moment I knew that they all knew I was pregnant and I was going to blame either Caleb or Tyler.

I smiled when Caleb handed me the small bulb. I backed up to the stairs not wanting to turn around and then I dashed up the stairs slowly. I walked with a now sleeping Bella into her bedroom and set her in the bed softly trying not to wake her. I fixed the night light and the room was bathed in soft light as I flicked it on. I left smiling and dashed back to my room.

I used to get my hair dry and curled as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I smiled at the girls who were already dressed. Amber was laying out on my bed and I heard soft crying coming from her still lean form. She was barely showing even in that tight of a dress. "Whats wrong?" I asked taking off my shirt and walking to my dress. I picked it up and slide the gown over my head tugging it gently when I needed to. I adjusted myself into the dress and spun in a circle. Amber had at this time sat up and wiped at her eyes.

"I feel fat. I mean the dress fits and all but its tight at the top." She whined and I laughed a little.

"Amber did you think to get the dress fixed around your breasts as well?" I asked grabbing a clip off my dresser and clipping my hair up.

"No I didn't think I would need to adjust anything for my boobs yet." She huffed and stood grabbing at her shoes. She slipped her feet into the narrow pastel green four inch heels and buckled them. I noticed Kate doing the same as she bite her lip.

"Honey, else then your stomach growing your breasts are doing to get larger and that starts fast." I said giggling slightly. "I was in denial with Bella." I said slipping on my shoes as well tying them up my legs. "Oh and a hint for keeping your figure even while pregnant, eat the right foods that are good for you and try to exercise. You have a lean frame like I do so you won't really show until your fifth or sixth month. Trust me. Thats how I got away with being pregnant the first time. I try to run but its boring with out someone or something to run with." I said tying the left shoe now.

"Run with Annabell." Kate offered. I rolled my eyes to the passed out dog and snorted.

"Yeah right. Like I could get that thing to run two miles with me everyday." I laughed. "Its like trying to wake the dead."

"The get a Greyhound or something." Amber said as she walked to the door. "Well lets get going. Don't want to keep them waiting any longer." Her smiled lit the room up. She opened the door and went out first. Kate followed and I waited just inside my door way as I listened to the guys reactions. I stepped through my door and walked towards the stairs and stood at the top. I took a deep breath and thought of how long it had been since I stood at these stairs wearing a gown of any kind. Two years it had been. I smiled and started walking down the stairs and I walked into the living room where everyone stood.

Caleb's eyes lit up like a light bulb and they sparkled with love. I realized just then how adult like we all had become. We were no longer kids. In a few short months we would be leaving high school and each other. Well not so much each other. We would never leave each other. We were family in more then one way. It wasn't just the fact that I was related to Tyler and that I was marrying Caleb. The boys had been together since they were born and I came years later and then Kate and then Amber had come not that long ago and pushed herself into the daily life of the group. But this was all meant to be. We were all interconnected in a way that was unbreakable.

I smiled brightly remembering how much older Caleb looked standing in his tux with his hair sticking up in its usual do. My mind flashed to the day when we were fifteen and we were going to the fall fest. We were so much younger then. If you were to look at a picture of him that day he looked more like a kid then a teenager going on sixteen in two days. I still looked like a kid as well. But now two almost three years later we were older in more then the physical way. Our minds had matured as well.

I smiled again as I came into the room and was swept into Caleb's arms. I kissed him softly and our lips broke their contact when my mother coughed. I giggled and laid my head on his chest. He put his lips to my ear and spoke softly so no one else could hear. "You are more beautiful then the first time I say you in a dress." I smiled more and leaned away to look at him.

"I know." I whispered and left his embrace to go to my mother. She hugged me close to her and whispered in my ear as well.

"I know." She said and I felt myself pale. I pulled away and my wide eyes darted to my father. He nodded answering my unanswered question. I looked to Caleb and saw the look on his face letting me know that he had already received a talk from both my mother and father.

"Aunt Michelle got to the both of you I see. She managed to keep her mouth shut for a week." I ground out fighting off tears.

"Honey we aren't mad or anything of the sort. Just worried is all." My father came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "You are only eighteen and you already have one child. We're just concerned about you is all." He looked at me and I tried to smile and it spread across my face and reality broke into my mind and took me by storm. My mother and father were ok with me being knocked up. I grinned now and it was that impish grin that let them know I was happy.

"Daddy I'll be fine I promise you that. Caleb will take care of me I can promise you that as well." I said hugging him once and then going to my mother and hugging her as well. "Can we go now. The dance started about five minutes ago and I wanted to be there on time." I tapped my foot looking to my father.

"Fine you all can go." He rolled his eyes giving me a little shove as I walked passed him. I laughed and as well as I could in these death traps I call shoes I ran for the door forgetting my coat. "Don't forget your coat!" He screamed and I skidded to a halt.

"Oops." I giggled and walked to the closet and grabbed the dark blue and white fur lined coat. I shrugged into it with the help of Caleb and I went to the door this time not getting called back. For now I was free to be a senior in high school. Tomorrow I would think about what was going to happen in the future. But right now I greeted the cool night air with happiness.

xx

We made it to the dance and we were now with in the gym that was housing this event. This was a first time thing. The school had never had a winter ball, only the fall fest and the prom. Fall fest was like our homecoming I had once said. This was just for fun I guess and most of the school had shown up. I didn't care I was in a good mood for once.

The room was done in a dark blues and light blues. In the light the room looked as if it were covered in ice. But the room was nice and warm and just perfect. A line of tables lined the left wall held drinks and small finger type foods. Nothing really more then that. There were tables along the back of the room that were set up for people to sit at if they were tired. The middle of the room was open for dancing.

I smiled looking to the dance floor and saw Kate and Pogue so close together dancing to the high speed song I thought for a moment that they were like welded together. I laughed softly. Tyler and Amber were off to one corner attached at the lips. This made me shack my head and nudge Caleb in their direction. He snickered softly and I did the same thing.

The song changed to something slow and perfect for my mood seeing as it had changed for hyper to mellow and romantic. I grabbed hold of Caleb's hand and drug him on to the dance floor much to his disliking. I smiled as I saw Tyler drag Amber out of the dark corner.

Caleb wrapped me up into his arms and we started to move with the music. "Whats on your mind?" He asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure of what he was really looking for in an answer.

"You just seem so normal." He answered.

"Thats bad?"

"No its just you hide behind this little mask. I know you."

"I can't act normal now without hiding something?" I asked leaning back slightly to look into his chocolate eyes. He looked concerned.

"I know you are concerned but you don't have to be." I tried to reassure him.

"I know but there has got to be something thats bothering you Jessica."

"Caleb can you drop it." My voice was just a little guarded.

"No." He simply stated.

"Fine you want to know what I'm thinking about?" He nodded. "I'm worried about going to college and making a home. I'm worried about where we are going to live after high school because you damn well know I am not living with my parents with two kids. I'm worried about Amber and Tyler. I worry about screwing up with Bella and I worry about when I have to get a new car or when I need to start getting new clothing. I worry about having this kid and still trying to be the kid I still am. I love this life I have but I worry to damn much. I shouldn't care about trying to be a kid. Hell I haven't been a kid for about two years now. I worry about what life will be like years from now. I'm worried that something will happen to you." I said burying my head in his chest. I had never spoken about my worried ever and the last one was one I told myself that I would never let anyone know.

"Go to college and have fun. Your parents will watch the kids during the day." I knew he was going to provide a response to each and every worry I had. "I'm already looking at houses for the both of us and you will come with me when I go to look at the next one tomorrow afternoon. You and Bella will. Amber and Tyler will be fine. They are two of the strongest people I know. You could never screw up with Bella and you will not screw up with this one. I'll get you a van or a SUV whenever you want. You will always be a kid even though we have kids." He laughed. "Thats just how you are. Life will be fine years from now and you know nothing will happen to me. I could never leave you and I will never do what my father did to me and my mother. Jessica you know all this." He said laying a kiss on my temple and then my forehead.

I smiled suddenly feeling as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. My heart wasn't heavy and my mind was at ease somewhat. I was happy and there was no worry behind it. I let myself dance with Caleb as the song changed again to another slow song. "You feeling better?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah I am. Thank you." I said leaning up and laying a kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened suddenly and we forgot about the people surrounding us. I pulled back trying to catch my breath. "Maybe we could hold out on kissing like that again at least here." I giggled.

"Well we could just disappear." Caleb suggested giving me that little grin that let me know he was thinking dangerous and dirty thoughts. "I can make use of the handcuffs you have in the back of your nightstand drawer." He raised an eyebrow and I laughed fighting off a blush.

"Caleb!" I almost screeched and slapped at his chest. "You wouldn't know what to do with those handcuffs." I said teasing him.

"Really?" He questioned pulling he closer to him. I laughed.

"Really." I said leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"What to test that?" He asked.

"No not really right now." I said and felt myself being pulled away from Caleb. I turned to see Kate and Amber giggling. I laughed slightly. "You know if Amber wasn't pregnant I would ask if she were drunk. But she can't drink, so I turn to you Kate, is the punch spiked?" I asked eying the girls.

"No I wish though. I think the Provost confiscated a bottle of Vodka from Aaron though. And one from Reid." Kate said tugging my arm.

"Reid." Caleb moaned. He swept his head down and kissed me as I was pulled away. "I'm going to have a talk with our resident trouble maker and see if he did have the Vodka." He said leaving me to the so called wolves.

"What?" I asked as I was drug to the drink table. I laughed softly and grabbed a drink waiting for them to answer my question.

"Well Sarah is here and we wanted to see if you wanted to mess with her." Amber said softly and motioned to Sarah at the other end of the table eying us as I laughed.

"As much fun as that sounds and I believe that she will be much messed with when she seeing the wedding rings on our fingers come the start of school in January." I said. "But feel free to mess with her if you two wish." I said and began to walk off. I grabbed my coat off the rack that lined the back of the room and headed outside to stand in the cold air.

Snow was being to fall blanketing the world in the white dust I loved. The tress were not a brown and dead as they were when the snow was not falling. The pine trees bowed under the weight of the powder and I knew that it had been falling for some time. I smiled and headed down the stairs and walked along the sidewalk kicking the snow with my open toed shoes. I regretted it at once and shivered.

"You know you shouldn't be out in the cold with only a coat on." Caleb's voice hit my ears. I smiled but didn't turn around.

"I know but winter is so pretty." I said staying where I was. I felt his arms encircle my waist and I leaned back.

"Lets go to your place and change into something warm and sit out side for a little while on the back porch and watch the snow." He suggested and I liked the idea. A nice night like this should be spent like that not couped up in a room with hundreds of other people. I really didn't like dances that much.

"Sure lets go." I said turned around and headed for the parking lot. We left the school and I called Ty and told him I was headed home because I was tired and told him that Caleb was with me. I even yawned to show that I really was tired.


	5. Shopping

**The Little Things**

**Chapter four- Shopping**

**Jessica's POV**

I jumped a little trying to get my jeans buttoned. Bella was giggling in the back ground thinking her mom was dancing instead of fighting off tears of anger. I jumped again thinking maybe I could fit myself into them. It was no use. In just two days I had just jumped a jean size. I ground my teeth and tugged off the jeans and tossed them across the room. "Damn it damn it damn it." I screamed forgetting for a moment that I had my daughter in the room.

"Damn it!" She screamed in her loud voice. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I heard those two simple words come from her innocent little mouth. "Damn it!" She repeated again. This was not happening. I had been so careful before and now I was letting my words slip around her.

"Oh baby thats a bad word." I said kneeling down in front of her. She giggled and waved her stuffed toy in the air around my face. She repeated the bad word I had said moments ago. "No Bella." I said with a little more force this time. My voice no longer soft and gentle.

"Damn it!" She screamed again.

"Isabella! I said no." I almost shouted and then I watched her little mouth pucker and I knew she was about to cry. I shook my head and scooped her up bouncing her a little. Her crying calmed and I ran my hand through her hair. She giggled. "Thats a girl. So you aren't going to say that bad word again right?" I questioned in a soft tone trying to get her to listen.

"And what term would that be?" I heard Caleb's voice behind me and I jumped around my hair swinging with me. I laughed and ran my free hand through my hair pushing it off my face.

"You need to stop doing that Caleb. I was saying a bad word because I couldn't get my jeans on and Bella repeated it." I sighed and walked to him handing him his daughter. I was just a little tried today and it was only ten in the morning.

"Oh." He took the girl and she giggled shouting daddy. "Why aren't your jeans fitting?" He asked as I walked to my bed. I picked up a small pillow and debated tossing it at him and then dropped it not wanting to hurt Bella.

"I'm. Pregnant." I said each word slow and long so that he got my hint. I wasn't bothered that I was getting 'fat' as Amber called it. In fact the girl had been crying in my room the other day about that very fact.

"I know that but your only like eight weeks along and well you fit your jeans Saturday." He said skirting around me for I had picked up the pillow again and I guess he knew my intent. He was using Bella as a shield now. I laughed in my head.

"Caleb I swear to God I will hurt you if you do not shut up." I hissed and tossed the pillow at his head. Bella found this funny as she ducked her little head sending her straight hair flying. The pillow nailed Caleb right in the face and this caused me to laugh. "I think I'm going to like this." I said referring to the pregnancy. Last time I never got the chance to take out my anger on anyone but my sick mother and evil step father, who liked to try to hit back.

"What do you mean?" He asked laughing a little with me and Bella. I sat next to him dressed only in my underwear and tank top. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled down to my laughing daughter.

"Being able to toss stuff at someone and not have them throw it back or try to hit me." I said with a small smile. It no longer bothered me, my past that was.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." He said kissing the top of my head and then Bella's. "Come on find some jeans that fit and we're headed to the mall. You, me, Bella, Amber, and Tyler. Kate and Pogue as studying, so they say. And Reid, well he's being Reid." His chuckle filled the room ringing deeply with my light laughter.

"I think the jeans I wear when I'm," I couldn't think of a kind term for PMSing. "well bloated." There it was. "Those are slightly larger." Caleb kept his mouth closed and I thought better of him for it. "Go change Bella while I find a shirt thats right for the weather." Caleb nodded and headed for the door. He had his hand on the handle and was half way out the door when I shouted. "Dress her in something warm not cute please. Amber made that mistake last night when we went out for ice cream." I flashed him a smile and a little something more as I took off my shirt. I watched as he tried to slip back into the room. "No no, your going to change Bella." I said and he frowned giving me that I hate you look. I laughed. "Hush. You be good and I'll play stripper tonight." I said shoving him out of the room slightly still naked from the hips up.

"I really did not want to hear that or see those." My eyes widened when I say Tyler standing outside the door his head aimed towards the ground now. I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed so red that my chest even burned. I felt tears come to my eyes. I hated being emotional and it always started so early into the pregnancy. I slammed the door shut letting my eyes flash and ran to my closet. I curled on the floor for a moment relishing my embarrassment. I felt the emotion slip away and sighed standing and letting my hands rest on my lower stomach.

"You aren't going to let me off easy are you little man?" I whispered. I knew this child was going to be a boy, well it was more or less a feeling. I actually hoped it was a boy. I remembered when I was younger I always wanted to have at least one of each. I had learned that the blood lines could only have one child that was male but seeing as I was female and the second child in the Simms line I knew I would have more then one child. When I became pregnant with Bella I was positive that was going to be a boy but I ended up with a girl. Now I wanted a boy.

I sighed and grabbed my jeans that sat on the upper shelf and I tugged them on thanking God that they still fit. In a few weeks nothing I had would fit. I figured today would be a good day to do my Christmas shopping and get maternity clothing. "Maybe I should drag Amber with us." I said pulling a sweater off one of the hangers. I headed out of my little refuse and felt my stomach turn. I didn't know why but it was usually like that with morning sickness. I dashed for the bathroom still half dressed.

A few minutes later I washed my mouth out and headed for the room once more. I put on my bra and them my sweater. I tugged on socks and grabbed my boots as well as Bella's diaper bag. I left the room and headed for the stairs. I was smiling now forgetting that I had just been sick. I almost skipped into the living room where I found my mom, Amber, Tyler, and Caleb. Caleb was of course holding Bella and the girl was giggling so loudly it could wake the dead. I smiled and headed to them all.

"Hey Amber got any plans for today?" I asked her sitting on the couch. I put down the diaper bag and began to put on the fuzz lined boots that I loved more then life itself. I even wore them to school when I wasn't supposed to.

"No not really. I was going to go clothes shopping but Tyler doesn't want to hear me keep complaining that I keep getting fat." Amber made her face scrunch up. I laughed.

"Your not fat Am. I was going to do some Christmas shopping and I needed to get new clothing as well. Caleb and Tyler can do their Christmas shopping while we do our own thing as well." I suggested. It did sound like a good idea now that I thought about it. I didn't want Caleb to see what I was getting him and I sure as hell didn't need him complaining about walking around for hours doing nothing.

"That sounds like a good idea and a fun one as well. Can you wait about five minutes so that I can change?" Amber asked me and I of course nodded. She took off running causing me to laugh. Tyler smiled after her and Caleb just looked at me with a smile in his eyes.

"So you leaving me with baby boy all day huh?" Caleb asked stood and walked towards me setting Bella in my arms. I smiled to her as she screamed 'mommy'. I laughed lightly at the puppy dog look that graced my eighteen year old soon to be husband's face. It was so cute and enough to make me rethink my game plan for the day. But I didn't.

"You used to hang with baby boy before I came and after I left. A few hours away from me and Bella won't kill you. Its not like I'm running off or anything like that." I said as he moved closer to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and momentarily forgot that my mom was in the room. "Plus if you leave me to my own devices in the mall, you might be in for a lovely surprise tonight." I said with a sultry smile.

I heard mom clear her throat and I laughed trying to fight off a blush. "Well if you five are headed out then could you pick up somethings at the market on your way home?" She asked letting my little sexual remark blow over. I smiled.

"Sure what do you need?" I chirped happily. I handed Bella off to Caleb and gave her a kiss on the head and then laid a soft kiss on Caleb's lips as I began to follow my mom to the kitchen. I waited as she rushed around with a pen and small notepad in hand. I ran a hand over my still flat stomach and smiled. I wondered if I would be doing this when I was older and living in my own house. I smiled wider at the thought.

"Jessica are you there sweetheart?" I heard the sentence and smiled brightly. I was blushing as well.

"Sorry just thinking." I said taking the list and give her a kiss on the cheek as I left the kitchen. I had to go through the entry way as I grabbed my heavy coat as well and tossed it on knowing that Amber was already waiting to leave. I grinned as I saw that I was right. We left the house and headed out.

xx

I grinned as I walked from the store a bag in hand with a gift wrapped box in the bag. I laughed and nudged Amber's arm. "Well I'm done with gifts for everyone this year. How 'bout you?" I asked juggling the half dozen bags I had with gifts in them. I throw a few into the basket that was under Bella's stroller. My coat as well as Bella's and Amber's were balled up in there as well so I was carrying four of those bags.

"Yup. The iPod was the last thing on my list and it was for Ty. He needed a new one anyway." Amber said juggling her bags. "Maybe we should head to the car. I mean it is an indoor garage. We can drop this stuff off and leave our coats like we should have and then we can go clothes shopping." Amber kind of cringed at the mention of clothing but she was warming to the idea.

"Ok." I simply stated and thats were we went now. After dropping the stuff off in the car we headed back inside and headed first towards Sears and then to Macy's. It was not hard for me to find jeans that would fit for the next trying few weeks, but for Amber it was a shocker to find that she would be changing sizes almost constantly until she gave in and got material that would change with her body such as stretch pants or something of the like. I knew I should have kept my maternity clothing from Bella but I was stupid and didn't think.

I sat outside the dressing room waiting for Amber to come out. A few more minutes passed and I heard soft crying coming from the dressing room that I knew she was in. I stood holding Bella in my one arm and knocked on the door. "Am you ok?" I asked. She didn't answer and I unlocked the door using my power. I looked around and no one was there. I sighed.

I opened the door shut it silently behind me careful not to make to much noise. "Why are you crying Amber?" I asked coming to sit next to her. She was wearing a new pair of jeans and were clutching to her old ones. I fought off a laugh as I remembered when I first had to buy new jeans.

"I feel fat." She moaned turning her tear filled blue eyes to my green ones. I looked her over in her hunched state. She was not fat and she never would be. She was just more curved then she was used to.

"You aren't fat Am. You've developed curves thats all. Its nothing really to worry about its healthy. You have a few more months until you really begin to get fat." I said running a soothing hand over her back. "When you feel your baby kick for the first time you'll realize that this is a small price to pay." I said standing.

She nodded wiping away her tears. She smiled at Bella who was looking at her with concern. I handed her my daughter and her tears stopped all together. "Think of what it will be like when your holding your baby." I said walking to the door. I thought for a moment and walked back to take Bella. "Changed and them we hit Frederick's." I grinned and saw a evil smile form on my friend's lips.

We left Macy's with smiles plastered on our faces. This was the first time that I got to go shopping in this kind of setting with Amber and not have Kate giggling in the back ground. She was a bit of a prude when it came to my openness about my relations with Caleb and how it didn't bother me to know that Amber is shopping for lingerie to wear for my brother. I actually didn't mind it. He was a guy and she was a girl and they were involved and there was nothing I could do but embrace the knowledge and let it be.

We entered the store and I watched as Amber blushed causing even her ears to redden. I had never brought her in Frederick's before, it was always Victora's Secret and that store was tame while this one you could find everything you would want.

Her eyes lit up as I pushed Bella's stroller towards the area where the babydolls were. That was my favorite item and it never failed me. You could wear them to bed, have them ripped off by your boyfriend, or play stripper if you found the right one that worked for you. I had dozens of babydoll outfits at home and I knew that in the coming years that number would double if not triple. Caleb loved me in them more then anything in the world. I knew he liked the feel of the satin against his skin when we just slept silently or the feel of it as he took it gently off when we made love. The thought of being in a new outfit in front of him and watching his eyes widened caused me to shudder.

"Do you ladies need any help?" I heard a sweet voice ask me. I turned to see a young blond and I smiled. Her face was familiar and I knew that she must go to Spencer. Her honey eyes widened when she saw my face. "Oh your Jessica Simms right?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply not sure if she was a friend of Sarah or someone I could make friends with.

"I'm Kelly. I sit behind you in AP Euro Lit." I smiled remembering her. She was not a friend of Sarah.

"I know." I said smiling. She saw them that I had a stroller in front of me and that Amber was with me.

"Hello Amber." Kelly said sweetly. I wondered for a moment, and I don't know why, if she had ever met or been with Reid. For some odd reason she just seemed like his type.

"Hey Kelly. I didn't know you worked here." She said as if she always came here. I laughed and then Bella squealed. I unbuckled her and picked her up grabbing a bottle out of the bag that hung over the handle of the stroller. I put it to her lips and she greedly took it.

"This is Bella." I said as soon as Kelly's eyes lit up.

"I've heard about her. She looked like you and Caleb." It was no secret that Caleb and I had a daughter.

"So I hear." I said and turned to look at the clothing behind me. It was as if the material was calling to me. I laughed in my head at how stupid I sounded.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kelly asked Amber referring to me turning around to the clothing instead of talking to her. I turned and smiled.

"I"m easily distracted right now. Its been a good few weeks since I was here and I am in desperate need of a new babydoll." I said smiling.

"Oh right. Is there anything I can help you with on that subject?" Kelly asked and I knew that I had made her slightly uncomfortable. I tried not to smile or laugh at the poor blond.

"No not really. I just need to know if I need to go up a size but Jess can only answer that seeing as she has been down this road before." Amber answered sweetly. I shook my head from side to side as I watched a puzzled look pass over Kelly's face. The poor girl didn't know what Amber was talking about.

"You really don't if you are alright with it being tight on your chest. If your going to wear it around the house then I would go a size up." I answered my friend. I would wait for Kelly to ask what we were talking about before I offered up info. I didn't want it getting out that I was knocked up again, though frankly it really didn't matter because for all I care those spreading rumors could stick it.

"Um if you don't mind what is it that you mean?" Kelly finally asked. Amber paled then blushed just as quickly. I handed her Bella to keep her mind on something else then the fact she was pregnant.

"I'm going to warn you once if you so much as breathe a word of this I will be force to hurt you." I threatened and I think she could guess what I was about to tell her. She took a deep breath and nodded. I continued. "Amber is about three months pregnant while I am about two. She's worried about the sizing of the lingerie." I said simply and waited for her response.

"You know I have had a lot of women ask me that lately." Kelly smiled and I giggled as Amber sighed. She was safe she would not tell a soul. "I mean about thirty minutes ago a women about thirty came in and asked since she was pregnant but not showing would she need to get a bigger size to fit her later. I mean I don't honestly know the answer to that but I mean it would be logical if you want to wear it later when your...." She blushed and I knew she was going to use the word huge.

"Huge." I finished for her. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah." A bell sounded and I smiled knowing that Kelly had to go. A ground of about five or so women had walked in giggling like school girls. "See you when school starts." She waved and left. I sighed and turned to Amber.

"You will have to try things on. I know my size. When I start to get big I get lazy and wear only a big shirt." I said and ran my hands over the rack of materials. I heard Bella snort and I laughed taking her from my friends arms.

"I tired mommy." Bella stated and yawned. I giggled and set her in the seat of the stroller and covered her with the blanket and she drifted off to a sound sleep even before I turned to the rack once more my left hand holding tightly to the stroller. Amber hand already found a nice white number. I smiled. I didn't know what my brother liked but I bet she did and for her to have that smile on her face I knew I didn't want to be in the house when she wore it.

I watched as she thumbed through the clothing and found a sheer blue colored babydoll with lace around the edges and hem. She found a black and red number that I thought she would look good in and a teal and black tunic that she would no doubt wear around the house. I watched as she left in a fury of fabric and I laughed.

I thumbed through the fabric as well and a found a red and black fly away that looked really sweet. It had a black satin bow between the breasts and it was ruffled around the bust. I smiled closing my eyes letting my mind wonder to Caleb's reaction. I knew he would like it and most likely keep it in once piece. I found my size and tossed it over my free arm.

The next one I found was white and a fly away type as well. I smiled knowing not even thinking about it that it would look great on my now and post second child. The third one was a deep purple and sheer under the bust line and over my stomach. I grinned as I looked at the detailed design on it. I tossed that over my arm as well.

The last one I found was enough to make grin. I knew that this one would be a good around the house thing as a good in bed thing. It was a handkerchief type cut with satin ribbon detail. It was sheer and covered the bikini type underwear that came with it. I found it came in three colors but went for the baby blue color seeing as right now blue was my favorite color. I headed off to the bras while I waited for Amber to come out.

An hour and a half passed and we were headed towards the car after getting the call from the boys that they were waiting for us. When we got there we loaded our car full of our bags, I locked Bella into her car seat and tossed on my coat. Caleb smiled as I hopped into the back seat beside him seeing as we were in Tyler's Hummer. Amber was in the front with Tyler driving. I kissed Caleb. "Hey baby." I said softly not moving my lips far from his.

He swept his face back to mine letting our lips touch more heatedly. He pulled back and frowned at me. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on the strip tease tonight. My mother wants me home for the night." He tried to smile but I knew he didn't want to go home but to stay with me all night.

"Thats ok Caleb. I get to see you all day tomorrow seeing as Daddy is throwing us a party. I mean that man should wait until the wedding but I told him no big parties for that so he's doing it this way." I rolled my eyes and kissed Caleb again as we hit the road. I smiled and leaned into him. Bella was sleeping soundly and by time we got home it was almost dark. I kissed Caleb goodbye before he took off in his car. I yawned and took Bella upstairs. She woke and I groaned. I was tired. But it looked like letting her sleep most of the day had been a bad idea.

I walked into the kitchen and I groaned again. Amber was already upstairs taking a shower and thats were I wanted to be, in my shower. "Here honey let me take her. You look beat." My mom said coming and taking my daughter.

"I guess I over did it today." I looked to the few bags that was still sitting in the entry way. I had to take those upstairs.

"Go get some sleep. I'll feed her and bathe her and get her back to bed." She kissed me on the head and I kissed Bella.

"Night baby." I said. "I love you."

"Love you mommy." Bella said in that sweet voice I loved. I smiled and kissed her again thanking my mom. I headed upstairs and almost fell into the shower. I smiled when I put on my new babydoll and I fell into my bed into a soundless sleep.

**Ok I've decided to put my A/n at the end because i think that might be what is keeping people from reading because i ramble. lol. I want to thank you all for reviewing and sorry if this chapter is so damn long. i got carried away with writing and well this is the result of that writing. I hope you like it and please review. **


	6. You're Gonna Be

**A/n: I want to thank those of you who reveiwed. This chapter is short but just kind of hit me while watching music video. The song is by Reba McEntire. The name of the song is 'You're Gonna Be'. It's a very good song and the link to the video is posted under the spot where the pics are found. **

**This a filler chapter FYI. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but Jessica, Amber, Bella and of course the dog.**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Things**

**Chapter five- "You're Gonna Be"**

**Jessica's POV**

_Six pounds nine ounces  
__Lookin' up at me  
__Like I have all the answers  
__I hope I have the ones you need  
__I've never really done this  
__Now I know what scared is_

I sat looking at the baby book I had began making since I found out I was pregnant with Bella. Such a wonderful feeling it had been to know that I would be doing exactly what my mother had done with me. I sighed as I thought back to when I was pregnant. I had thought my mother would have hated me for following in her footsteps. My father was an older man while my mother had been a fresh faced young women just out of high school. In reality I was about two years a head of my biological mother.

I remember the day I found out. It was a scare but as soon as I realized that I would be ok when all of it ended, I calmed down. Knowing that it was Caleb's baby made it even easier to except that I was going to be a teen mother. I never told anyone that I was pregnant. Not even my brother or best friends. I didn't want anyone to know until I was ready for them to know. For four long months I hide this life changing secret. Four months and four days into the pregnancy I got the call about my mother and things just fell into place. Caleb found out, my father found out, my friends found out. I left for the west.

I told my biological mother as soon as I saw her in the hospital the following day I arrived. She noticed the difference in my figure and became mad. She yelled saying she had told me never to do what she had did. For almost three days she did not speak to me until I sat at her bedside and told her everything I had planned to say to her in my head. The speech had been long but changed her mind. I told her I was not following her mistakes but making my own and learning to live with those mistakes. I told her it didn't matter what she thought I was going to keep this child come hell or high water. She understood where I was coming from because she had told her mother the same thing to get her point across.

I still thought that my mother was mad at me. She was distant slightly and no one but me could really tell. When I was young and living with her she was so open and loving and caring and playful. I played it off as the illness.

She sat me down when I was six months along. She told me how she had looked at me when I was a newborn. She told me I looked to her as if asking her for all the answers she hoped she had.

_Sometimes I'll protect you  
__from everything thats wrong  
__Other times I'll just let you  
__just find out on your own  
__But thats when you'll be growin'  
__And the whole time I'll be knowin'_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
__You're gonna cry, but know that thats ok  
__Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
__You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
__We just have to believe things work out like they should  
__Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
__You're gonna be_

I could hear her voice now as I looked through the pictures in the section that I made showing in pictures how I grew up. She told me that I was the best thing to happen to her and that I would always be her baby girl no matter how old I got or what stupid shit I did. She told me she could protect me from what could harm me but there were somethings that I would have to fall flat on my ass to learn. She told me that was being pregnant. She could not protect me from love or lust or growing up. She could keep me from jail and from harm of most kinds. But protecting me from my heart was one thing she could never do and I found that out. But I never regretted it as I sat listening to her talk and rubbing a hand over my swelling stomach.

She told me life was uncertain but I could keep my head held high and know that it would be alright because things always happened for a reason. She told me life was also unfair and that it would be hard to hang in there but I would make it in the end. She told me to fly and chase the dreams I wanted to chase and cry when I needed to but know that it was ok. She told me that she would always love me. She told me that speech all the time since I was born. I could hear it ringing in my head as I saw the picture of me and Caleb hugging in front of the school during the winter. My hair was full of snow and my smile was bright. This was right after I found out I was pregnant thats why it was in the album.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer  
__though some of my mistakes  
__Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
__What it takes to know the difference  
__Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anythings worth doing is worth doing all the way  
__Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make  
__So make sure you're always givin'  
__way more then you're takin'_

"I've made a lot of mistakes Jessica. More then I could count and more then I could tell you. I made trouble for my parents when I was in high school and never listened. I have done drugs and I'm not proud of it but I'm not ashamed to tell you that. No one is perfect you know.

"My father told me that getting pregnant with you was a mistake. At the time I thought it was. I remember I told your father. His reaction was not the one I wanted. I expected that he would divorce his wife and make a family with me. He didn't. He told me the truth about his family. I let him leave still regretting ever meeting him. I remember the day you first moved it was like I woke up I guess. I realized you were not a mistake but a new beginning for me. I moved out of my parent's place and got a job after you were born. My mother supported me and my father came around not long after he first saw you.

"I learned through being young that its ok to do somethings and in the end its worth it and you have to do it all the way. You have to live with the choices that you make and you have to never regret them. I know I don't regret you."

I can hear her voice saying that the day I had Bella. She sat with me in my bed as I stroked my child's head and cried. Her words held a truth that no one really had told me before, you never regret what choices you make because those choices, be them bad or be them good, make you who you are and if you didn't make those choices you wouldn't be who you are.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
__You're gonna cry, but know that thats ok  
__Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
__You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
__We just have to believe things work out like they should  
__Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
__You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything  
__You're gonna see  
__Just what you are to me_

I stood setting the baby book to the side and walked out of my dimly lit room into the dark hall. I heard a soft whine come from Bella's room as I headed in that direction. I opened the door and shut it softly behind me letting my eyes adjust to the dim light from the darkened hall I had just been in. I was quite as I walked to her crib and lifted my almost two year old from her bed and jiggled her half sleeping self gently trying to get her to sleep.

I went to the large over stuffed chair that I had my dad buy last week when they found out I was pregnant. That and the fact that I like over stuffed armchairs. I sat down and opened up the foot rest and leaned back settling Bella in my arms. She was half out.

"I can only imagine that your mother looked like this after she had you Jessica." I heard my father say from the doorway. I could not see him only make out the blackened form. I smiled even though he could not see it. Suddenly the door shut and I saw him moved forward taking the rocking chair and dragging it silently to sit next to me.

"I'll never know what mom looked like with me or any other kids she could have had." I said sadly. "But I can imagine it looked like this." I said feeling a soft hand lay on my arm.

"What had you up Jess?" He asked actually calling me Jess. He always called me Jessica and never Jess because thats just how he was.

"I was thinking about mom and when I went out to be with her. She gave me a lot of advice. Some I needed to hear again, others I had never heard before and some that I didn't need. She raised me well and I was hoping that I will do the same with Bella. She's the world to me next to Caleb and this new baby." I said shutting my eyes.

"Your a good mother just like yours was. I'll never forget when she told me she was pregnant." He said and I could tell his mind was going back to another time and place. "I was out west for a few months helping a friend open his business. I fell for your mom hard. But I was scared when she told me about you. I mean I only knew that I could only have one kid. I thought that something bad would happen to her while she was carrying you. When I found out she had you and you were well not a boy I was happy, surprised, and scared. Then you came here. Its the best thing to happen to me and has kept Tyler and the boys more soft and less reckless." I snorted at that. Those boys were as reckless as they came, save for Caleb. He knew when things were getting out of hand and when to stop. On January fifteenth both Tyler and I were ascending and well no more recklessness for him, like driving his Hummer off of the cliffs at marble head. Oh that was going to hurt him.

I giggled suddenly. "What did I say something?" He asked me.

"No. I was just laughing about something I thought of." I said sighing. "What time is it?" I asked softly running my hands through Bella's hair.

"Around two." He said placing his hand now on Bella's head where mine had just been. "You can put her back to bed and get to bed yourself. Your still a kid and your carrying a child. You need as much rest as you can." He said helping me up after I nodded.

I put Bella in her crib and walked with my father out of the room. He walked me to my door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Jessica. You know that right?" He asked.

"I know. I love you too." I said giving him a hug. "Goodnight daddy." I hadn't called him that in almost five years.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said and I entered my room. I ran my hands over my babydoll and felt my still flat stomach. Soon it wouldn't be like that. I smiled and collapsed into my bed curling into my still sleeping dog. I smiled digging my hands into Annabell's fur. I finally fell asleep with the baby book open to the page of me holding Bella with my mom in the bed with me. It was the first picture taken of me and Bella.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
__We just have to believe that things work out like they should  
__Life has no guarantees, But always loved by me  
__You're gonna be  
__Always loved by me_


	7. Authors Note

**Author's note:**

I know I'm not supposed to have these as acutal chapers but I needed to tell you all that I am putting my stories on hold until the ninteen of this month because of school and exams. I am trying to study because my grades depend on me passing the exams and I'm pretty sure there are others out there in the same position as I am. So please be paitent and hold on for new chapter.

Thanks for understanding,

Hollow Serenity


End file.
